Juno Coren: Love Everlasting
by blackbelt1122
Summary: Juno Coren joined the Gallian Militia to protect her homeland, but she soon found love in an old friend who is now her squad leader. Welkin Gunther.
1. Love Exploration

"Dear Welkin,

I love you. There's no other way I can say it, but if I only had the courage to do so. I admit that I can't speak my mind. But when I'm around you, I don't have to."

---

Juno Coren sat from a tower. She gazed across the field, looking at Welkin from the distance. She had her mind set on him. Lynn walks from a distance up to Juno.

"Umm... Juno?"

Juno snapped out of her trance and she looked a Lynn at the bottom of the tower.

"Yes?" Juno replied.

"Oh we I was just wondering' what you were doing'."

Juno sighed in peace.

"Nothing" She replied. Her eyes locked on Welkin.

"Well, what are you staring at?" Lynn asked politely.

"Uh, the, birds" Juno replied after a short tremble. "They're Blue Jays, the only bird I know close to anything about"

Lynn looked at Juno as her hair blew in the wind. Juno adjusted her glasses.

"I'm gonna go then." Lynn said, unsure of what to do next.

Juno didn't turn her head but she said, "Alright."

Lynn walked away from Juno. Juno stared at Welkin until he was out of sight.

---

Juno still remembers the first day she met Welkin. It was a cool day in autumn; she just went to the University to study microbiology. Juno sat on a bench reading a book. She didn't expect to be disturbed until she saw Faldio walking down the hall. Faldio had an Infamous reputation for "activities with women". Juno knew her ground and wouldn't let Faldio try to take it over. But the boy standing next to him. A young boy with pale colored hair, her eyes could not stop looking at him.

At class, Biology: AP to be exact. There Welkin was the seat in front of her. She tried to ignore him to focus on her work but at times her eyes would wander over to Welkin writing a paper or sketching in a little book.

After a month Juno actually said something to him.

"Umm. I like your drawings."

Welkin looked up a Juno. Juno got lost in his eyes.

"Thank you. What's your name?"

Juno stared at Welkin and replied,

"I'm Juno."

"I'm Welkin."

Welkin sticks out his hand. Juno shakes it. She enjoyed Welkin's touch; it was like a dream for her. Soon Juno let go, her dream was over.

"Umm. I gotta, go. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Welkin smiled.

"Okay, it's a date."

Those words flew through Juno's mind like beautiful music. Juno walked away with a smile; she adjusted her glasses smiled again.

---

Juno sat in the R&D facility reading a book entitled "Birds of Gallia". Footsteps are heard from the hallway nearby. Isara walked inside. They notice Juno reading the book.

"Juno?" Isara asked.

"Yea?"

"Oh, what are you doing here?"

"Just reading"

"Reading what?"

"A book about Birds."

"Oh, you remind me of Welks. Same interest, same ideas, you even went to the same school."

"Yea, I remember. Do you want me to leave? I can."

"No, you can stay. Besides it gets lonely in here."

Isara walks over to The Edelweiss and checks the Treads.

"Hey, Isara?"

"Yes?"

The next words Juno said would be the moment of fate. She'll uncover the truth.

"Does Welkin, like me?"

Isara looks up at Juno. She thinks about what she just said.

"Welkin likes everyone." Isara replied.

"I mean... does Welkin really, like me? More than squad mates?"

Isara has to think about the question. Juno waits for the answer.

"Ask him."


	2. Love Interupted

"It seems like just being around you, it gives me... That's the thing... words can't describe how I feel about you."

---

Juno stands firm as Welkin gives orders to the rest of the squad.

"We have orders to take out an Imperial base near Vasel. It's on the docks so you should be careful of slipping or splinter or getting shot. Are there any questions?"

Juno was nervous, she hated war. A strange feeling ran up her stomach. She felt sick, but she couldn't back down, not now.

Welkin continues, "Remember, I want all of you coming home alive at the end of this war."

Welkin takes a big but silent breath in.

"Squad Seven… Move out."

The squad grabs their guns off a table, Juno was the last to find a gun, but she was able to calm herself down, knowing that Welkin is by her side.

---

The Edelweiss drives down a stone path. The air smells like sea salt and an occasional boat would flow down the river. Juno walks beside The Edelweiss. Welkin pops out of the tank with a pair of binoculars. He looks down the scope and notices a group of Imperials around the docks.

"I see Imperials around the docks."

Juno looks at Welkin. She gazes at him. A shot is fired from the Imperial side interrupting her dream.

"Everyone get down!" Welkin shouts to the squad. Juno runs over behind The Edelweiss. Welkin shuts the hatch and The Edelweiss fires a mortar. It explodes in the distance. Juno moves up to the side of a building. She is out of sight right now. Juno waits for The Edelweiss to pass her. She moves up and fires four rounds at the Imperials. She takes cover behind The Edelweiss. She walks behind it and sees an open flank to the right. Juno quickly moves up and flanks 2 imperials; she fires 4 quick rounds and kills both of them. She moves up and takes a grenade out of her utility bag. She pulls the pin and throws it at a tent. The grenade explodes and the remains are set on fire. The hot blue flame dies off quickly. Juno can't see any more Imperials so she runs and hides behind a wall. The squad stops firing.

---

The Gallia flag waves over the base. After the battle she walks up to Welkin. Welkin says instantly.

"Oh my God. Juno! You did a great job!"

"Oh, thank you."

"You were perfect!"

"Thank you."

The stage was set, the moment was right. Juno took a breath and said.

"Welkin... do you like me?"

Welkin looks at Juno funny. Welkin replies,

"I like everyone; you're like family to me."

Juno takes one more breath and says,

"No, not like that. Welkin, do you, lov-AGH!!"

Juno falls to the ground, behind her was an Imperial Scout dying on the ground. He held a gun with no ammo left so the Imperial takes out a pistol and shoots himself.

---

The squad rushes over to Juno, as she lies on the ground bleeding. Welkin grabs her hand.

"Medic! Medic! Juno, Juno,"

Juno doesn't move. Red bloods covers her chest.

"Juno, you gotta breathe for me, okay.

Welkin pounds her chest. Juno doesn't move. Welkin pounds once more. Rosie says from a distance.

"She's dead Welkin."

Welkin screams at Rosie.

"She's not dead, don't say it, don't goddamn say it!" Welkin pounds her chest once more.

"Breath!"

Welkin pounds Juno's chest once more, this time he used all the power he had. Juno jerks her head slightly forward, she coughs up blood and her head hits the ground, dead.


	3. Love Everlasting

"I hope nothing happens to you or me. I wish we could be together. I love you Welkin."

Love,

Juno Coren.

---

The squad was silent, the happiness stopped and the earth stood still. All that could be heard was the sound of Welkin's tears hitting the cold stone road.

"…no…" Welkin whispered to himself.

Welkin brush's Juno's hair back and lets his tears run down his cheak.

---

In the cemetery, a funeral is held for Juno Coren. Her grave sits on top of a hill, it reads "JUNO COREN…SEPTEMER 15th 1917 E.C – April 09th 1935 E.C…Beloved Daughter and Friend."

---

Welkin was called to Cpt. Varrot's office, Welkin walks inside.

"What is it Captain?"

"Welkin, your mission was a success. However, there was one casualty. I know this may seem sad at the time, but... It's time to pack Juno's stuff up."

"Yes...Captain..."

Welkin walks out of the Captains' office and enters Juno's dorm room.

---

Juno's belongings are all folded neatly in a pile. Clothes, books, four pairs of earrings and a picture of her parents.

"I think that's it." Welkin says to himself quietly. Welkin looks around the room for anything else. He sees a small piece of paper, sticking out under her bed. Welkin walks over and picks up the paper. It's a sketch of a bird. Welkin looks under the bed and finds a small box. He opens up the small box and inside it, he finds a letter. On the front it says "To Welkin" Welkin opens the letter and reads it. It says :

Dear Welkin,

I love you. There's no other way I can say it, but if I only had the courage to do so. I admit that I can't speak my mind. But when I'm around you, I don't have to. It seems like just being around you, it gives me... That's the thing... words can't describe how I feel. I hope nothing happens to you or me. I want to be with you, together. I love you Welkin."

Love,

Juno Coren.

---

A single tear rolls down Welkin's cheek and lands softly on the letter. Welkin takes the letter and treasures it in his hands.

--

Welkin walks outside to the Cemetery, He carries a single rose as climbs up a slightly slanted hill. The young man approaches the grave of Juno Coren. Welkin sets down the rose so it leans on the grave.

"Words can't describe how... I feel."

Leaves blow by Welkin and gently circle him once around and they fly up, the rose stays in place. The heavenly gust of wind brings the leaves into the endless blue sky.

--- The End ---


End file.
